NinjaPets
by Hibiko Shinichi
Summary: What happens when ninja are given access to technology that produces wacky things, namely the internet. Shonenai, shoujoai, NaruSasu, InoSaku


Sasuke sauntered into his bedroom after coming home from a long day of mission-ing. Stupid dobe had shoved him into a mud pit, and how could he be Sasuke if he didn't pull Naruto down with him? He had bathed at the onsen, and was honestly tired, but decided to get on his computer.

He moved the mouse and the screen defuzzed, coming awake. He clicked on the internet and type 'www.n' into the address bar. A list of website names come up, and he clicked the third one: Sasuke really hated having nothing to do. He was addicted to Neopets (1), no matter how he tried to stop playing it. The good thing is, so was pretty much everyone else he knew.

So he logged in as 'blueice' and went to the chat rooms. He clicked the button that read General Chat and scrolled down the list. Finally, Sasuke found a name he recognized.

"Springblossom11?" Sasuke said aloud, clicking on the topic. So Sakura was on. Maybe someone else a little less..boring..would be there too. To his surprise, there actually was. So he typed in the message and hit the 'Submit Post' button.

**blueice: **Yo.

**springblossom11: **Hi Sasuke!

**ramenfox9: **Teme!

**blueice:** Hn. Dobe.

**ramenfox9: **shutup! You suck, teme!

**2lazy2behere:** So troublesome..Naruto, I think I can hear you from my house. It's like, all the way across the village.

**ramenfox9:** that's your fault for having such good hearing!

**2lazy2behere:** whatever. I'm going.

**beautifulblonde:** Hey Saku-big-forehead-chan.

**springblossom11:** hi, Ino-pig-chan!

**ramenfox11:** o.o;; when did u 2 get so friendly?

**blueice:** dobe, they've always been this close. They're like, best friends and more or something.

**ramenfox9: **nu-uh!

**blueice: **uh-huh, now shaddup.

**ilike2eatfood:** hi guys

**blueice: **what kind of name is 'ilike2eatfood'?

**ilike2eatfood:** a good one

**blueice:** what else would you eat, squirrels?

**tehuthfulgloriofuth: **HELLO MY FELLOW UTHFUL PEERS!

**beautifulblonde:** what's **uthful?**

**Tehuthfulgloriofuth:** my user name means The Youthful Glory of Youth. I discovered that youth looks like it would be spelled using a 'u' with a 'th' attached to it. See?

**blueice:** whatever, Lee.

**springblossom11:** Hello, Lee-san!

**Tehuthfulgloriofuth:** hello, Sakura-san! Will you go out with me?

**springblossom11: **...sorry. I'm going out with somone already.

**ramenfox9:** O.O! x.X; -is dead- WTFWTFWTF? WHO?

**tehuthfulgloriofuth: **crap. U.U

**blueice: **…..okay, whatever.

**beautifulblonde:** hey, who wants to roleplay?

**blueice:** okay, whatever.

**ramenfox9: **OK! Scramble characters! Who wants to start?

**springblossom11:** I will. Hold on.

**springblossom11:** A boy sits in a clearing in a forest, admiring the scenery. He has messy yellow-blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was rather tall for his age of…16… at about 5'11, tan skinned with three mysterious whisker marks on the sides of his face. He's wearing a simple black shirt and jeans, headphones on his ears as he bobs his head to the tune of his iPod.

**blueice:** A girl sits next to the blond, reading a book, leaning against a tree stump and basking in the warm sun that washes over them. Emerald green eyes scan the pages of the book, hand coming up to tuck a strand of shoulder-length pink hair behind her ear. Clad in a white shirt decorated with sakura petals and white shorts, she was clearly dressed for the weather.

**ramenfox9: **A second girl sits next to the first, reading the book with her chin propped up on the first girl's shoulder. She has medium-length pale blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and deep, pale blue eyes. Bringing up a hand clothed in thin purple and white striped arm socks (2) that leads to the plain light purple tank top she wears that falls to the belt line of her jean shorts, she turns the page with an elegant, pale finger.

**beautifulblonde:** Another boy sits on the stump, content to simply watch clouds go by in the summer breeze. He was a contrast to himself; dark hair, ivory skin and piercing obsidian eyes, slender and tall at 5'9. Laying a single near-white hand over his eyes, he kicks his left foot absently, the toes of the right playing with the blond boy's hair.

**springblossom11:** The boy sighs at last, breaking the peaceful silence and removing his headphones and turning the iPod off. Crawling up onto the stump to lay his head on the other boy's chest, he whines, "I'm bored."

**ramenfox9: **(O.O the heck?)

**beautifulblonde:** The second boy tangles his fingers in the blond hair, combing them out idly. "What are you going to do about it?" he asks, moving to a more comfortable position to read over the girls' shoulders.

**blueice:** "Why don't we play a game?" the pink-haired girl asks, not looking up from the book as she watched the other girl turn the page. "What about that, Naruto?"

**ramenfox9:** "That sounds like a good idea, Saku-chan," the blonde girl says, standing up and stretching. "I was getting cramps anyway. How about..hide and seek, maybe?"

**springblossom11:** "But Ino, that's a kids game!" Naruto whines, getting to his feet anyway and dragging the other boy with him.

**blueice: **"That's what makes it fun, Naruto," Sakura says, closing the book and getting to her feet, laying it on the stump. "Now..who's counting?"

**beautifulblonde: **"Not me," he says automatically, used to this routine.

**Tehuthfulgloriofuth:** "lyk, ph34r n0t, cuz im here' sez this kid who falls from the ski and is rely hot 'u wanna go out w/ me' he asks both of the gurls

**blueice: **"No, I'm already going out with someone," Sakura says, staring at the kid and blinking. This was getting weird.

**Ramenfox9:** "Leave her alone, kid," Ino snarls, moving to stand in front of Sakura.

**Tehuthfulgloriofuth: **'u no u wanna go out w/ me' he sez and grabs skura and kisses her then kises ino 'u r mi grlfrndz'

**Ramenfox9:** "Alright, that's it!" Ino pulls out her swiss army knife and stabs the kid in the stomach.

**Blueice: **"Eww!" Sakura shrieks, spitting on the grass. "What the heck were you thinking?"

**Springblossom11:** "Maybe we should go," Naruto says, grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading him away. (I'm assuming you're on bottom, Sasuke.)

**Beautifulblonde:** "Okay.." Sasuke says quietly, blushing slightly as Naruto leads him to a warm boulder so they can watch the kid die. (so am I x3)

**Tehuthfulgloriofuth:** he's immortal and sez 'u cant kil me hahahahahhaacoughcough' and kills the 2 guys and then grabs skura and embraces her pashunitly

**blueice: **Sakura giggles insanely, taking out a length of rope. "Oh, take me! Let me tie you up!"

**tehuthfulgloriofuth:** 'ok'

**blueice:** Sakura ties him up with the SUPER INDUSTRIAL SIZE UNBREAKABLE TITANIUM ALLOY METAL rope and throws him to the bottom of a convenient bottomless lake that was right there after weighting him down with thousands of kunai. (Damn, those things are kinda heavy for a non-ninja person)

**Ramenfox9:** Ino produces a giant bazooka from, well, nowhere and blasts the kid in the bottomless lake. Eventually the missile hits the bottom and the lake collapsed on itself, leaving nothingbut a puddle at the surface.

**Beautifulblonde:** "That was really weird," Sasuke comments, still holding Naruto's hand as he makes his way over to the puddle to stare at it. It was murky brown in color, too thick to actually reflect anything.

**blueice:** "Do you think he's really dead?" Sakura asks, pulling Ino over to the puddle. "I don't think he is."

**Springblossom11:** "Well..then we'd better finish up before he comes back!" Naruto declares.

**Beautifulblonde:** "Okay.." Sasuke looks Naruto in the eyes and brings him forwards, kissing him and…leading him away to do…stuff. –cough-YAOI-cough-

**Springblossom11:** They come back a few minutes later, panting and sweaty, but totally blissed out.

**blueice:** Ino pulls Sakura close, embracing her passionately (not _pashunitly_, passionately!) and giving her a quick kiss.

**Ramenfox9:** Sakura blushes, but returns the kiss.

**Ilike2eatfood:** And the four left for their respective homes to..ah..

**Beautifulblonde & springblossom11: DO THINGS! **–cough-**YAOI**-cough-

**Ilike2eatfood:** Yeah. That. The end.

Sasuke closed the window, chuckling. Lee made the best n00b (3). But Sakura and Ino needed to get over their yaoi obsession. However…as Naruto landed on his windowsill, a predatory look in his eyes as he pounced, he had to admit it wasn't so bad.

-Owari-

* * *

1- Poor Sasuke. I share your pain. I'm addicted to Neopets as well. -.- 

2- You know, arm socks. They're basically sleeves of snug cloth that go from elbow to the middle of your hand. They cut off there, and there's a hoel for your thumb. They're really cool.

3- n00b. Really annoying people who can't spell, aren't literate, and make people want to beat the crap out of them.

Well, I'm done. There's probably gonna be another chapter with a few other characters. It's gonna be the teachers this time. Heh, I can't wait to see how that's gonna turn out.


End file.
